


Sharp-Toothed Rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: Dayshift At Freddy's
Genre: Animal Metaphors, DSAF3 Evil End Spoilers, DSAF3 Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Violence, M/M, downer ending, this whole thing is a downer im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thoughts about Dave, buried under a ton of animal metaphors.
Relationships: Jack Kennedy/Dave Miller (Dayshift at Freddy's)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Sharp-Toothed Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> after much deliberation and two separate twitter polls, i've finally decided to post this. dsaftwit: y'all literally asked for this. mind the tags. also this is my first published fic on ao3 so if i screwed something up majorly, please let me know !

When you were a child, someone told you that you were a rabbit.

You spent years trying to prove this meaningless someone wrong. You, who had sharp teeth, would not let someone get away with calling you prey. So you set yourself upon becoming a carnivore.

No one wanted to keep a sharp-toothed rabbit around for long, and you were soon on your own, finding meat where you could. You refused any plants. You were set in your goal of becoming carnivorous. You walked out into the world, full of predators and prey, and sought out someone who you could align yourself with.

It took a very long time, but it happened.

You met someone who had teeth like yours, and you stayed with him for a very long time. You tried your best to follow him. You imitated movements and posture and language and sound. You would do anything in order to get closer and closer to resembling a meat-eater.

If he was a carnivore, and you acted like him, then you must be a carnivore as well, right?

He would begin to dig his teeth into you, and tear. You would let it happen. You didn’t have context for carnivorous behavior. And, besides, you were used to the pain. What was one more?

Time would pass, as time tends to do, and after more years of being torn into, this carnivore would exit your life. But his lessons still stuck. Your scars would remain. And you would still continue to bite.

You would bite your way through years of living without someone next to you. Biting through any negative emotion. Biting through any pain, inward or outer.

Biting through your own skin, because there was no one to bite it but yourself.

And then, something would change.

You would meet a dog. A creature that eats both meat and plants. An omnivore.

And you fell in love.

At first, you said you only fell in love with his teeth. His capacity for bite. But then you would notice the hue of his eyes, or the texture of his coat, and fall more in love. You would wonder what it was that made him so intriguing. Was it his bite? Was it his eyes or his fur?

It would take a while for you to realize it was none of these.

You were drawn to this idea that a creature, who killed, and bit down hard, and ate meat, could live peacefully with those who only ate grass and grains. That something could exist outside the two boxes you had become used to seeing.

Perhaps that is what you wanted for yourself.

But you cannot achieve that goal, because you are a carnivore now, and nothing can change that, not even your own will.

In desperation, you get closer to the dog. You have a new hunger, the presence of another. You want to be with him, but more than that, you want him to want to be with you. You want someone who will go along with plans of yours, not through manipulation, but through a genuine want to spend time together. You want to wake up, knowing that there is someone who cares for something like you. You want it so much.

But with time passing, as time tends to do, you would get close enough to see something deep beneath the fur and eyes and teeth.

The fur, which had once felt soft, is matted underneath, the eyes, which had once sparkled, have become intense, and the teeth, which could choose what food to eat, now hide a separate row of almost nothing but canines.

You have fallen in love with a wolf pretending to be a dog.

But surely you must have known he was a wolf the whole time! You are a carnivore too, and you know what they look like! Or, maybe, just maybe, because you lifted him into his carnivorous nature, he became a wolf. You let his carnivorous intentions grow. You showed him how to kill and how to find the pleasure in the hunt. You wanted him to become a carnivore just like you, so you could become twin meat-eaters, acting without regard for morals, and only caring for yourselves. You wanted this from the start, surely!

In your greed, you have taken something admirable and unique and turned it into something monstrous.

But, in the end, it matters very little whether he was a wolf from the start.

A wolf can easily eat a rabbit, but so can a dog.

You are scared, and you know he can smell your fear. The other carnivore could smell your fear too. They are too alike for your liking. You could swear they sound the same from time to time. It is only a matter of time until this one notices your panic. You can shove those fears down all you want, but he will notice it. He will notice the truth.

He will notice that when a meaningless someone told you that you were a rabbit all those years ago, they were right.

This was never going to end well for you. Not since the day you decided to become as vicious as the rest of them. Not since you met the other carnivore, or this one. The sharpness of your teeth could never hide the fact that you, deep down, are still a rabbit, are still prey, and will naturally be consumed by something much stronger. Something like him. God, you're a fool.

You are a sharp-toothed rabbit, and you are in love with an animal that wants nothing more than to tear you apart.

And it is all your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! ily! [insert two purple heart emojis here]


End file.
